No One Does It Better
by luniso
Summary: It's been years since he saw her yet he still never forgot the chill he got from simply hearing her voice. She was the only girl Josh Franceschi was a complete sucker for. The only problem was that it was her who left. So what was she doing back? More importantly, what did she want with him?
1. A Near Silent Whisper

**I got quite bored, and I've been listening to You Me At Six non-stop for a few days now, so I decided that I'd write this. I don't know where this is headed exactly but I really like the outcome of it so far!**

* * *

We were playing in Cardiff for the London 2012 Olympic Torch Relay Celebration and we were chosen as one of the UK artists to support the main acts in London on the 26th of July. We were headlining in Cardiff and we drew in a fairly large crowd. Before we went onstage all I could hear was the crowd chanting: _You Me At Six! You Me At Six! You Me At Six! You Me At Six!_ We were being drawn onstage by the sheer will of these people. When we all walked up in front of them, the cheering of all the people was the only thing I could hear. As soon as we started playing, I swear that every single person out there knew the song. They all starting screaming their hearts out to the words I was singing. I think that the other artists were surprised to see that all the people in the crowd knew the song from the first few seconds. It's always exhilarating to see all those people, whatever age they may have been, putting their all into the lyrics that I write. It's insane to think that we are something they hold close to heart. Hell, apparently we've even saved some of their lives. I don't know about all the other artists that were there, but I sure as hell appreciated every single person in that crowd in that moment.

* * *

We got off stage covered in sweat like always. My ears were still ringing from the combination of all the instruments as well as from the crowd. Water. I needed water. I managed to find a bottle and it was gone in less that 20 seconds. I got rid of the bottle and collapsed to the floor. It was cold and refreshing so I simply laid there for a few minutes to cool off. All I could do was think about the performance. _Did I do okay? Was I interactive with the crowd? Did I let them sing as well? Fuck, I can't remember._

"Josh! Are you going to come out and meet some fans?" yelled Dan, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Yeah, sure."

I dragged myself off the floor and followed Dan and the rest of the band outside where there were at least a thousand people standing and waiting to see us. Their faces lit up as they saw us step out from the building and onto the road with them. I was so thankful for these people, even if I didn't know any of them. They were the ones that got us to where we are today. _We have such an amazing fanbase, I swear._ I grinned at the crowd and began to talk to the people that were closest to me.

"I love you, Josh!" I heard one of the girls yell from further back. I simply smiled.

I got pulled into the crowd by a bunch of guys and I laughed as they were thanked by some of the girls standing with them. I hugged them all and I could see that one of them was trying to hide her tears. I pulled her close and told her I loved her and I thanked her for being such a wonderful fan. She cried without restraint this time.

"Why are you crying, love?" I asked, honestly curious to find out her reason.

"I-I don't know really. I guess i-it's because you guys are, and always have been, my favourite. You're music is what keeps me g-going and to actually m-meet you is truly amazing," she managed to get out. "Thank you."

Her love for me and the rest of the band hit me like a crashing wave. _Oh god, here we go._ I hugged her again so I didn't tear up myself. I pulled away and she sniffled and wiped her eyes. I said goodbye to them and then continued on in the crowd. I was bombarded with hugs from people all around me. To feel such love from all these people was simply amazing. They probably all had their individual reasons for loving the band and honestly, I wanted to hear them all. I would love to just sit down and have myself listen to all their stories and be overwhelmed when I found out all the different reasons as to why we've saved them. I was tangled in thoughts and that's when I heard her, a near silent whisper in my ear.

"Did you miss me?"

I turned around looking for the face of the girl those words came from. There was no sign of her. _I swear it was her, I could recognise that voice anywhere._ She was here somewhere and I could feel her. _Both of us in the same city, the same part of town, the same venue, the same street, the same space_ – I could feel my heart racing at the thought. I needed to find her.

* * *

**Did you like it? I thought it was okay for an hours work :) I have a few ideas for the next chapter but I'm not so sure yet. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Memories

**I don't know how great this chapter is, I quickly wrote it because I was quite busy and I didn't know if I had another chance to finish it this week. I wanted to get it done so there wasn't such a gap between chapters, but now I don't know if I should have waited until next week to finish it.**

* * *

"_Did you miss me?"_

I played her voice over in my head for what felt like hours. Her lingering words seemed to still roll off her imaginary tongue just as I had always liked. It was her words that were always able to hit me at my core, even if I hadn't heard it properly for five years. It was almost as if she purred whenever she talked and I simply couldn't resist her. I needed her. Right here, right now. _Where the fuck is she?_ I frowned a little and tried to imagine where she would be staying at the very least. It was probably impossible to find her in a city as big as Cardiff, but I didn't know if I could handle such a thought. _I needed to feel her again – every part of her on my lips, under me._ I really needed to stop thinking. I couldn't be like this in front of everyone, especially Max. He knew exactly who she was and the effect she had on me and if he found out I was having such thoughts I knew for a fact he would pull me back to reality.

* * *

**Five Years Earlier  
**_Dear god, she's fucking perfect._ There she stood at the foot of my bed. She was wearing nothing except one of my old shirts and it barely made it to her thighs. She was reading the back of a book I bought earlier that day and she raised an eyebrow. Without looking up she managed to walk around to the side of the bed I was sitting on. I couldn't help but stare at her. Each step she took lifted the shirt she was wearing, making her underwear more than visible. _Black fuck me undies? Are you serious?_ I swear she was a tease but I didn't have the balls to act upon it. I was a boy that had no idea what to do when it came to her. Layla Scarlet. Well of course I knew what to do, I was no virgin, but when it came to her I simply froze up. She needed to act first or else I was certain that I was going to keel over and die. _How much longer is she going to be oblivious to me?_

I was leaning on the headboard with my legs crossed. Big mistake. She grabbed a pillow, put it in my lap and laid down, her legs hanging off the end of the bed. I took a quick, sharp breath as her head hit the pillow, clenching my fists at my side. I could already tell his was going to be a disaster.

"Vocal tips? You don't even need this book, Josh. You're talented and you should know that by now."

"Well I'd like to learn about how I can use my voice a bit more. There's always room for improvement."

She rolled over into her stomach and put the book beside her. She looked up at me and it was almost instantly that I got lost in her green eyes. She never broke the eye contact as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"No, there's really not. Your voice is brilliant."

Her stare burned holes straight through my head as she smiled, parting her lips only slightly and then biting her bottom lip. _Oh god, did she really have to do that right now with us like this? _Here she was right in front of me, both our heads level with each other, and my mind was consumed only with the intense urge to know what it was like to kiss her.

I couldn't tell how long we had been staring at each other. I didn't really care at this point to be honest. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on and there was no way I was going to pull my gaze from hers. She smiled at me again, well more like a giggle, as if she had some kind of internal monologue of her own. I'm sure hers wasn't as full of lust and desire as mine was at this point but the way she bit her lip and stared at mine was a sure indication. _Fuck this; I can't deal with this tension anymore. _The only thing that was on my mind was sex, with her, right now and I sure as hell was going to make it happen.

I raised an eyebrow at her and I saw a blush creeping up her neck. She looked down at her hands, trying to hide her face. A smile played on my lips. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. Two long years but it was going to be worth it. I placed a finger under her chin, bidding her to look up. She gasped at my touch and was staring, wide eyes, at me.

"Josh, I-"

I wasn't going to let her speak. I forced myself to act, pulling her towards me so I could finally kiss her. Our lips touched lightly first. I had to make sure she wasn't going to freak out and back off. I pulled away to find out her reaction but before I could get too far I felt her hand grab my shirt. She then pushed me back against the headboard and climbed onto my lap. She grabbed my face with both her hands and kissed me. _Well this wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all but I can definitely work with this._ Her tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entry, that of which I most certainly allowed. Our tongues fought for dominance and after about twenty seconds I had won. She allowed me to explore her mouth a little before she pulled away.

"What are we doing?" she said breathlessly.

"What does it look like we're doing?"

"But your parents-"

Before she could say anything more I turned her head with my hand and placed a kiss on her jaw. Making my way down her neck, she let out a soft moan. It was such a beautiful sound and I could feel myself hardening. I never thought I could be influenced so easily. It usually took a bit of foreplay before this happened. The more I thought about it, the more it was affecting me. I then realised that the only this separating us was a pillow and a few layers of clothes.

My lips met hers once more and this time it was more intense than the last. Without breaking our kiss, she moved back and pulled my shirt, indicating that she wanted me to move with her. When I had moved away from the headboard she pushed me down and began straddling me. The pillow had fallen off during the movement so when she felt that I was turned on by simply kissing, she pulled away from our kiss yet again and smiled as though she has successfully completed what she intended to do. To make things worse, when she leaned in to kiss me I felt her hips move forward and then backwards ever so slightly. She continued this until I couldn't bear it anymore. My breathing began to increase and my voice was becoming raspy.

"Dear god, Layla. You're killing me."

She leant forward and whispered in my ear, "Well what do you suggest we do about it?" She spoke the words so seductively that my pants were actually becoming very uncomfortable. Instead of answering her I grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto me. Her eyes widened and she let out another of her soft moans. Under the pressure of my hands on her hips, she rocked back and forth once more. I groaned, my grip on her hips increasing. She reached down and slid her hands under my shirt. While leaning down to kiss me, she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I arched my back so that she could slide it up some more and taking my hands off her hips, she pulled it up over my head. She stared at me for a bit and I was beginning to feel the slightest bit of self-consciousness but I brushed it off when she began kissing my chest. She was running her fingertips up and down the side of my torso and it felt incredible. My hair stood on end as I began to shudder under her touch. She was about to make her way back to my mouth but then we were interrupted.

"Hey, Josh, could you tell me how to get onto Facebook, I need to-"

There my dad stood, his eyes so wide I was afraid they'd fall out of this head. Layla practically jumped off me and flushed a bright shade of red but I just laid there and smiled apologetically, scratching my head in the process.

"I, uh, sorry, um, I didn't mean, just… fuck."

My dad finally processed the information, grinned and then roared with laughter. He had to actually grab his chest with his hand for support and I swear I could see his tearing up a bit.

"About time you two, you know, got together." At the same time he used his hands to try and explain what he was saying. He locked his fingers together and tightened his grip.

"Oh god, Dad, please leave right now."

"Um, I actually think I'm going to leave." I spun to look at Layla who was still bright red in the face. "I have, ah, a piano lesson I f-forgot about."

"Oh no, you don't have to leave, darl'. Don't mind me, I was just passing through."

Dad gave her a wink and then walked out of my room.

"Holy shit."

"You can say that again."

* * *

**So? I'm probably going to make changes to it in the future when I get a chance to sit down and actually read it over properly. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Unlikely Encounter

**Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter! I was too busy with Danny Boy and I kind of forgot about this one..**

* * *

I decided to tell Max about what happened a few days ago in Cardiff. He would know what to do, even if I didn't want to hear it.

"I don't think you should try and find her. She's not good for you and you know it." Max's face was consumed with concern for me as he sunk back into the sofa. He looked up at me with a face of complete seriousness and said, "All she will do is end up leaving you again because that's what she did last time. She told you straight to your face that there was no reason she wanted to stick around."

"But, Max, why would she even be here if that was the case?"

"I don't know, Josh. All I know is that she's definitely not good news."

That was the end of the conversation. Max got up from the sofa, grabbed his guitar and walked out of the room. I continued to sit, trying to figure out whether to follow his advice or create my own and find out her reason for coming back – that's if she was even back. I don't think he understood the extent to which I fell in love with this girl. She was entire world, my soul, my life. I was only young, and that was probably the reason I fell so hard, but I couldn't take that back now. I decided that I would at least _try_ to find her and if I did, find out why she's back.

I jumped up from the sofa and made my way out the door. Walking past the kitchen, a surprised Max looked on in confusion.

"Hey, Josh, where're you going?"

"To find her."

"Fucking hell, I told you that's not a good idea."

"I don't care."

I was being quite blunt to my band mate but I was in no mood to sit and chat about why what I was doing was wrong. I grabbed my sweater off the back off the chair in the dining room and chucked it on. _Please just let me find you, Layla._

The streets were quite busy when I walked out from the apartment we were staying in. Everyone was fast paced, heads down, as if they already knew their destination. I, on the other hand, had no clue where I was going or where I was even going to start looking. I decided to head down to the local for a pint to clear my head and try and figure out a starting point.

I walked into a fairly standard pub but there were quite a few people here already. It seemed like the majority of the people here were celebrating something, I could tell by the cheering and glass clinking. I got closer to the crowd and realised that it wasn't a normal crowd of pub goers. They were all fairly young, no more than twenty, and they were all oddly wearing skinny jeans and Vans. I got close enough to them that I heard what they were talking about.

"I've seen better to be honest." The boy with short, blonde hair said.

"They were brilliant if you ask me." Said the slender, brunette girl.

"They were amazing last night and every other time we've seen them." Another brunette girl interjected.

I was having a hard time understanding what they were talking about until it dawned on me. They were talking about me and the rest of You Me At Six. I blushed involuntarily even though they didn't know I was here and I was by myself. The lady that was collected the glasses from the tables came up to me and noticed my flushed expression.

"Are you alright, son? You look a little rosy." she said in a strong Scottish accent. She might have said it too loudly because the group I was sitting behind all turned around and acknowledged my presence, though it seemed as though they didn't know it was me yet.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine thanks." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Just let me know if you need anything." She walked off carrying an overly unstable stack of glasses. My eyes followed her all the way back to the bar and while my head was turned one of the girls from the group began to talk.

"Hey, don't mind her, she likes to be-"

I turned back around and she cut off her sentence. She went pale and I swear her jaw dropped to the floor. Everyone around her had the same dumbfounded expression on their faces as they all stared at me.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked casually, trying not to cause too much of a commotion.

"I-uh-you-um, I'm pretty great now, thanks." The slender brunette managed to get out. I laughed at her stuttering even though I didn't mean to so I flashed a wide grin at her and she went red in the face almost instantly. I loved how they reacted, it was the cutest thing. Whenever I meet fans, it's always the same. I don't understand why they make such a big deal out of meeting me because I'm just me, not anyone special. Even if they don't know it, I love them more than they love me.

"Could we, uh, maybe get a photo?" the shorter brunette girl asked cautiously. I paused at her question just to stir them up a bit. They all froze like deer in the headlights, like they had crossed some sort of line and I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The instant relief in their faces made me laugh again. They took turns, passing the camera to a different person each time. I tried to pull silly faces so they had something great to remember rather than just a simple, lifeless photo. The final person to take a photo was standing behind the rest of them; she seemed reclusive so I held out my hand to her.

"Come on love, I don't bite."

"I-I know, I just…"

She stepped out from behind the group and then I realised why she was so shy. It was the same girl from after the show last night. She was crying again and fortunately for my heart she wore a smile as well. I got up and walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to where I was sitting.

"Please don't cry again." I whispered in her ear. I gave her the tightest hug I could muster up so someone decided to get a photo of it. I pulled away to look at her and I found that she was still crying. I smiled softly and wiped a tear with my thumb. She smiled again and it warmed my heart.

"At least I know you're crying of happiness. It would have killed me otherwise." I leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "I still don't understand why you're crying though, I'm no one special."

She put her arms around me before I could pull away again. She rested her chin on my shoulder.

She simply whispered back, "Remember, you're band is my everything" and pulled away to smile at me. I could feel myself tearing up and I wasn't sure if I could hold it back this time. I kissed her cheek, feeling completely thankful for her love. Someone managed to get a photo of that as well and we both laughed.

Once everyone settled down and got used to my presence, we had interesting conversations. First of all it started with the journey they made to see us last night. Apparently they travelled all the way from Pembroke just to see this one concert. I was amazed that they would make such a trip considering we come back so often that they could have just seen us some other time.

The next topic of conversation was rather strange, being the whole 'Flintceschi' relationship Dan and I supposedly had. They explained it to me in more detail because I only knew the basics of it. It was definitely one of the weirdest conversations I've had as the subject of Dan and I having a sex life isn't one that occurs on a regular basis.

We'd been at this pub for about three hours before one of them realised that they had to go to work in the afternoon. They all jumped up and ran around the tables gathering their belongings. Once they did that they came back to stand in front of me to say their goodbyes. I hugged them all and said thank you for the good time. When the shy girl hugged me I whispered in her ear, "next time we're in your general area be sure to come say hello, alright?"

"Alright."

She smiled at me before walking towards the door with the rest of her friends. She turned back to take one last look at me and gave a little wave. I waved back and flashed another grin that caused her to blush. I watched them as they all piled into a van that looked too small to fit them all, but I guess it worked because they drove off without hitch.

I had gotten so distracted by those fans that I had forgotten why I'd gone out today. It was getting late in the afternoon and I could already tell that the rest of the lads were probably getting worried about my whereabouts, especially Max. _I may as well go back. Besides, I have no idea where to start looking for Layla anyway._

"Thanks for the drinks!" I called out to the Scottish lady behind the bar.

"Aye, no problem, love!"

The air was cold as I opened the door and walked out onto the street. The sun seemed as though it was starting to set. _Was I really out for that long? Well fuck._ I was just about to walk into the street of the apartment we were staying on… and that's when I saw her…

* * *

**It's not the greatest chapter ever but it was sort of a filler to lead into what's going to happen in the next chapter.**


End file.
